An absorbent article comprising an absorption body, a topsheet disposed to cover the front surface of the absorption body and at least partially composed of a liquid-pervious material, and a backsheet disposed on the back surface of the absorption body and composed of a liquid-impervious material, wherein the absorption body has a hole part formed to extend from the front surface to the back surface of the absorption body at least in a region corresponding to the wearer's excretory site (excretory region), a diffusion sheet is disposed on the back surface of the absorption body to cover the opening of the hole part at least in the excretory region while arranging the topsheet on the front surface of the absorption body, and a water-repellent sheet is disposed in a region above the diffusion sheet, which is located behind the excretory region when wearing, is known as a conventional technique (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
This absorbent article is not only excellent in the absorptivity of a liquid excrement but also can effectively prevent a return of the liquid excrement. That is, in the absorbent article above, a liquid excrement is absorbed at the excretory site in the topsheet side surface (front surface) of the absorption body and at the same time, the liquid excrement is partially allowed to pass through the hole part and permeate the diffusion sheet, whereby the liquid excrement can be absorbed from the back surface of the absorption body by way of the diffusion sheet. In this way, since liquid excrement can be absorbed in a wider region, the liquid excrement can be absorbed at a high absorption rate with excellent absorptivity. Also, the absorption body comprises a water-repellent sheet disposed in a region above the diffusion sheet, which is located behind the excretory region on wearing, so that in the buttock region where a body pressure is readily imposed during wearing and liquid excrement is liable to cause a return, the liquid excrement can be restricted from seeping to the absorption body surface and return of the liquid excrement can be effectively prevented.